The Perils Of Trying Too Hard To Sound Smart
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 1. A continuation of the talk the three speech enabled Turners had.


**For everyone who enjoyed Episode 1**

* * *

><p>'How do you know that?'<p>

'I read it in The Lancet.' Timothy admitted. Shelagh threw a glance at Patrick-it seemed their son would be following in his father's footsteps soon. She moved her gaze over to her chubby faced darling. Her heart broke with love for the girl but after today…what if by not being able to breastfeed her daughter she was harming her chances in life. She had meant what she'd said at the clinic but Tim had a valid point, no matter how many sleepless nights she endured as her daughter refused to settle, no matter how many nappies she changed or how many hugs and kisses she gave the girl, she could never provide the antibodies that Angela's mother could. Seeing the concern beginning to furrow between Patrick's brow at he watched her she shook herself out of her thoughts.

'Go on now you two. Wash up for dinner please.'

'Can't I just finish-'

'Now Tim.' Patrick said placing Angela in her crib. The boy stood with a half annoyed glance at his father before leaving the room. He turned back to his wife, tears still threatening to fall. 'Are you-?'

'I'm fine thank you Patrick. Now away with you, food will be out in a minute.' Nodding he followed his son into the bathroom and sighed, steeling himself for what needed to be said.

'Tim…was that really necessary?'

'Was what necessary?'

'I'm thrilled you are taking an interest in medicine and are reading The Lancet…but your mother has obviously had a trying day and that comment certainly did not help.'

'I don't understand.' Tim frowned confused.

'Tim your mother has just had to defend not breastfeeding to a group of pro breastfeeding ladies who basically told her that she wasn't doing her best for Angela. Who pointed out the lack of bonding and love that could be a fallout of that. She had to reface the fact that there are things she'll never have as a mother that she so desperately wants. She's still deeply upset about her infertility and that reared up again today. Then she had to come home and listen to you, her own son, another child she missed out on so much with, expand on why she might not be perceived as a good mother.' Tim stared at him shocked.

'Not bre-…by bottle feeding Angela it doesn't make her a bad Mum. Mum's a brilliant Mum! To me and to Angela. She more than makes up for it-Angela adores her. Have you seen how she's always watching where Mum is? I didn't mean to upset Mum really I didn't.' His shock gave way to self-directed outrage. He was as thick as two short planks!

'I know you didn't son. Mum knows that too.'

'I'm going to tell her.' Timothy dashed out of the bathroom into the kitchen where he saw his Mum surreptitiously wipe tears from her face. 'Mum?' He lurched forwards and hugged her. 'I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean that you were a bad Mum for bottle feeding Angela. We both love you so very very much. You're a fantastic Mum-I should know I've had two. I'm so so sorry. I just wanted to show you that I knew something. I want to be like you and Dad, I want to be able to help those in need. I want to show you that I can do it.' Shelagh gasped clutching her boy to her body.

'Oh Timmy. My own dear sweet boy. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I love you and your sister so much. Thank you for saying those things. And I'm so glad that you feel you might want to follow in your father's footsteps. We're both so very proud of you, we both know just what you can do.' She pulled back and kissed the forehead that alarmingly close to her own in height.

'You're not mad I said that about the antibodies and everything?'

'Of course I'm not.'

'Because you take care of Angela so well. It doesn't matter that you can't…you're such a great Mum Mum.'

'Thank you. That means the world to me.' She beamed. Her face fell as Timothy's turned thunderstruck at something over her shoulder.

'Uh Mum…Dad's at the cooker. He's touching stuff.' In any other household the terror in Tim's voice would have led him to be sent to his room without supper. But any other house didn't contain Patrick Turner and his disasterous cooking talents.

'Patrick!' Shelagh spun around and scolded her husband. And life continued on as normal in the Turner household.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tim, he's obviously trying but it's that cringe trying too hard type of trying. His words obviously didn't cheer Shelagh up in the episode <strong>

**Reviews appreciated xxx**


End file.
